harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tessie
Tessie shouldn't exist at all, Ron should have compared it to his Auntie Muriel. Why eve create Tessie? Rose W96 04:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC)Rose W96 :It's part of adapting a novel into a movie. Not only are things removed, things can be added as well. And there's also nothing in the books that suggests she doesn't exist, so she can be considered canonical. --Cubs Fan2007 16:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : Tessie exists since Rowling hasn't said otherwise. Also, Ron doesn't necessarily look (or smell) like Muriel (who, as far as the people who watch the movies know, isn't even related to him.) Anyways, while yeah, it's just a line for comic relief, there's no need not to include this page. General Ironbeak (talk) 06:30, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Dress Robes There is a comment that states that the robes may have belonged to great aunt Tessie. But I thought, Mrs WMrs Weasley had bought the robes from a store second hand. --[[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 08:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Correct. Jayce Carver Talk 08:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :You're right. In Goblet of Fire, Ch. 10, Mrs. Weasley tells Ron, "I had to get yours second-hand, and there wasn't a lot of choice." This implies that she bought the robes at a thrift shop that didn't have a lot of selection. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 17:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Prewett? Tessie MUST be a Prewett, as J.K. has said that Ginny was the first girl born into the Weasleys in about a century, so, that means that Tessie CANNOT be a Weasley and MUST be a Prewett.HarryPotterRules1 01:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know whether Tessie was the Weasley children's great-aunt by blood or marriage. It's possible that she was the wife of Arthur's father's brother, and thus a Weasley by marriage. If she was from Molly's side of the family, she wasn't necessarily a Prewett, because she could've been a maternal aunt — i.e. Molly's mother's sister or Molly's mother's brother's wife. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Keyword: About :You JK said Ginnh is the first girl born into the Weaslys in ABOUT a century. And there us no proof which side she is on: maternal or parental. :Also, Tessie could well be over 100 years old like many other characters. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 19:19, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Family I'm so confused with the family members section. If she is ron's great aunt, then there are many possibilities. I show them below. To make them clearer, I show the tree. AB Ng Talk 13:13, August 12, 2014 (UTC) *Molly's mother's sister (Molly's aunt) = Ron's great aunt -------------- | | Mr Prewett-----Mrs Prewett Tessie | -------------------------------------------- | | | Gideon Prewett Fabian Prewett Molly Prewett *Molly's mother's brother's wife (Molly's aunt) = Ron's great aunt -------------- | | Mr Prewett-----Mrs Prewett Mrs Prewett's brother-----'Tessie' | -------------------------------------------- | | | Gideon Prewett Fabian Prewett Molly Prewett *Molly's father's sister (Molly's aunt) = Ron's great aunt In this case, Tessie would also be Ignatius's brother because Ignatius is Molly's uncle. Prewett | -------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | Tessie Ignatius Prewett-----Lucretia Black Mr Prewett------Mrs Prewett | -------------------------- | | | Fabian Gideon Molly *Molly's father's brother's wife *Arthur's father (Septimus)'s sister *Arthur's father's sister Cannot be Arthur's mother (Cedrella)'s side, because we know from the black family tree that Cedrella only had two sisters, Callidora and Charis. So where should Muriel fit in? I've noticed she's not on here. General Ironbeak (talk) 06:33, January 18, 2015 (UTC) It says that the Weasly children are Tessie's great NEPHEWS. I mean is Ginny a boy or something. From what JK has said Ginn is a girl. Give rights to women! Xoxronxchloexox (talk) 20:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Tess - the relative of a family Weasley.OOKS (talk)OOKS Clean Up I think this page is a bit of a mess with her family section in her infobox looking like a guessing game with things like "sister-in-law or sister-in-law's sister-in-law" which sounds a bit daft! There is also a chance, like with Muriel, that Tessie could be half-blood, connected to the Weasley family through the Prewett family, and an in-law to Molly rather than an actual blood relation. And other than the fact that Molly is pure-blood, if Tessie is not related to her by blood, she could be even muggle-born since unlike Muriel, we never get to hear her thoughts on anything. — RoseKate13 (talk) 23:17, November 19, 2017 (UTC) : Bumping. Anyone have any thoughts? - RoseKate13 (talk) 14:15, November 20, 2017 (UTC)